Symbiosis
The power to gain powers from a symbiotic creature on or in the user's body. Also Called * Symbiotic Exchange * Symbiotic Relationship Capabilities The user is able to become the host to another being or entity that lives in or on the user's body and generally grants them enhanced condition and new abilities. The being/entitiy may be a spirit, angel, demon, dimensional entity, deity or even something as a simple as a parasite and any powers it gives is likely to vary depending on what it is. The symbiote usually requires the essence of the host in order to survive. They may feed off its host's body, mind, soul, emotions, life force etc. but in return they give the host greater power similar to the ways of equivalent exchange. Applications *'In general' **Psionic Shield **Sentient Power **Hybrid Soul **Divided Mind **The host will acquire greater power. **Abilities are refined. *'To spiritual symbiosis' **Animal Imitation or Animal Soul if it is a animal spirit **Demonic Empowerment or Demonic Physiology if it is a demon **Angelic Symbiosis **Yokai Physiology if it is a yokai *'To psychic symbiosis' **Telekinesis **Dream Manipulation **Dream Walking **Psionic Energy Manipulation **Psychic Element Manipulation *'To deitic symbiosis' **Holy Power **Transcendent Physiology *'To digital symbiosis' **Mechanical Intuition **Data Manipulation **Interface Creation **Digital Interaction **Digital Evolution **Digital Form **Digital Soul **Electronic Communication *'To organic symbiosis' **Symbiotic Costume **Enhanced Condition *'To mechanical symbiosis' **Mechanical Constructs **Robot Arm **Bionic Physiology Variations *'Divine Symbiosis:' The user is chosen by a deity to be they vessel in the mortal world, the user gains access to a large amount of divine power and the power of the concept whit the god represents. Angels also valid. *'Biological Symbiosis:' The user becomes a host to a physical being, the user can manifests his power in form of a symbiotic costume. The user can gains enhanced regeneration and immunity. (EX: Eddie Brock to the Venom Symbiote) *'Cosmic Symbiosis:' The user is chosen by a cosmic being or have one sealed inside of them. In general the user gains several powerful cosmic powers and can manifest the power of the concept which the entity represents. (EX: Jean Gray to Phoenix Force) *'Digital Symbiosis:' The user becomes a host to a digital being. In general the entity grants the power to interact with machines, manipulate data or even digitalize the host. *'Mechanical Symbiosis:' The user becomes a host to one or more machines. Similar to Digital Symbiosis the user can interact with machines and data. In general the user has a machine bounded to their body or has nano-machines grafted to their bones; the user generally becomes a techno-organic being. (EX: Warren Worthingtion III when infected with the Techno-Organic Virus) *'Psychic Symbiosis:' The user becomes a vessel of a psychic entity (creatures like Succubi/Incubi, beings of dreams/nightmares etc.). The user generally gains psionic powers and in some cases telekinetic powers of varying levels depending of the symbiotic being. (EX: Yui Konagi to Engi Threepiece) *'Spiritual Symbiosis:' The user becomes a host to a spiritual being or entity. Users can gain powers based on the type of spirit. (EX: Yugi Muto to Pharaoh Atem) Limitations * The symbiote may take over the user completely. * Host may be driven insane by symbiote. * Both symbiote and host may need each other to survive. * Both symbiote and host may need a mutual relationship on any degree. Known Users Gallery Symbiose.png|Two organic symbioses, one psychic and other spiritual Left Hand.jpg|Left Hand (Vampire Hunter D) Teal'c.jpg|Teal'c (Stargate) like all Jaffas, houses a Goa'uld larva inside an abdominal pouch that enhances his strength, speed, and longevity. doc ock's tentacles.jpg|After fusing with his mechanical arms, the tentacle's A.I. began to influence Doc Ock's mind. Commander USA and Lefty.jpg|Retired superhero and TV movie host Commander USA (Commander USA's Groovie Movies) and his right hand man, Lefty. They met at the Finger Lakes and have been inseparable ever since. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Article stubs